


And a forsaken child

by malurette



Series: La jeune fille et la mort - femmes shinigami [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Child Abandonment, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mariée à un noble, entrée dans une riche et ancienne famille, entourée d'amour et de toutes les attention, Hisana devrait être heureuse au-delà de tout. Et pourtant non, quelque chose lui manque terriblement et les remords d'avoir provoqué cette séparation l'empêchent de profiter de sa vie présente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And a forsaken child

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** _And a forsaken child_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kuchiki Byakuya -> Hisana, Rukia  
>  **Genre :** tragique/angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** Byakuya passe pour une figure en carton-pâte monodimensionnelle dans cette fic, mais je vais plaider que c'est à cause de l'apathie qui déforme la perception de Hisana.   
> Aussi, mentionne une théorie de fan assez fumeuse sur la relation entre Hisana et Rukia, à laquelle je n'adhère pas, mais qui titille quand même mon imagination.
> 
> **Thème :** « ce qui manque » pour 10_choix (table libre ; o5#o9)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

Hisana a abandonné sa toute jeune sœur et s’est enfui pour vivre sa propre vie, pour être libre de toute contrainte. La responsabilité qui lui incombait, à elle elle-même encore bien jeune, l’écrasait ; elle a paniqué.  
Combien elle a regretté son geste ensuite !  
Elle n’était qu’une enfant terrifiée, une enfant qui a commis une erreur, mais elle ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Elle a atteint ce qu’elle croyait son but en se faisant épouser par un riche noble qui la mettait à l’abri du besoin et l’aimait inconditionnellement, elle pourtant de si basse souche et si vile de cœur. Et ça juste pour découvrir que non, au final ça n’était pas ça du tout qu’elle voulait.  
Alors qu'elle aurait dû jouir de tous les bonheurs, une question la taraudait :  
Qu’avait-elle donc de fait de sa sœur, si petite et innocente ?

Dans l'ignorance totale de son sort, elle imaginait le pire. Et quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé ou non, rien n'effacerait ce geste : pour en arriver là elle l'avait sacrifiée.

Les remords l’empêchaient de profiter de quoi que ce soit. Au lieu de la libérer, l’abandon faisait peser sur elle une lourde, lourde culpabilité qui l’enchaînait plus sûrement que ne l’aurait fait subvenir jour après jour aux besoins de Rukia.

Chaque mot d’amour de son mari la blessait tant elle s’en sentait indigne. Et lui si généreux, qui l’assurait que mais non voyons ! il ne voyait rien de méprisable en elle. Il n’exigeait même pas qu’elle l’aime en retour tant qu’elle acceptait de rester à ses côtés et qu’il l’adore béatement. Même pas jaloux que toutes les pensées de sa femme soient occupées par quelqu’un d’autre  
Par une autre fille !  
Par sa sœur, bon, pas par une amante ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais une tierce personne tout de même...

Par moments, sa propre douleur poussait Hisana à vouloir lui faire du mal exprès, juste pour voir s'il lui pardonnerait encore après ;

« Et si je vous disais que ça n’est pas ma sœur mais ma fille, par exemple, née hors mariage et d’une mère sans honneur bien trop jeune ?  
\- Votre fille serait la mienne. Je l’adopterais et je l’aimerais comme _notre_ fille.  
\- Vous êtes fou.  
\- Fou de vous.  
\- Et moi tristement folle, de solitude. »

Car non, toutes les qualités et tous les efforts de ce mari parfait ne combleraient jamais le vide laissé dans le cœur de Hisana. Ça n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant ; encore et encore il la réassurait :

« Sœur ou fille peu m’importe. Si cette enfant est tout ce qui peut vous rendre le sourire, le désir de vivre. Je ferai remuer tout Soul Society pour la retrouver et vous la ramener, » promit-il.

Mais Hisana n’y croyait même plus.  
Elle n’imaginait pas que la pauvre Rukia abandonnée ait pu survivre seule ; elle a dû mourir négligée dans les rues de Rukongai.

Et si son âme est retournée s’incarner dans le monde vivant, comment la retrouvera-t-elle quand à son tour elle y repassera ? Sa faute est trop lourde pour lui être pardonnée, pour que le destin ait la générosité de les réunir de nouveau…  
S’il faisait de Rukia la mère et de Hisana la fille cette fois, inverser leurs rôles et voir si elle recevrait ce qu’elle mérite en retour…  
Elle rêve un peu. Elle cauchemarde. Mais déjà, elle n'attend plus que leurs retrouvailles. La mort et le passage lui apporteront le repos : quoi qu'il advienne ensuite, au moins elle sera fixée sur leurs sorts respectifs.


End file.
